


Merry Sheithmas

by Francowitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Gift Fic, M/M, Vibrating arm, canon - don't know that bitch, s8 spoilers (not really cause fuck canon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: It's the eve before they separate and go off to war once more, so Keith is only doing what he was asked to do and spending time with the one he loves most...





	Merry Sheithmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheInsaneFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInsaneFox/gifts).



> This is a Secret Satan fic for the ever lovely [Foxy ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInsaneFox/pseuds/TheInsaneFox)... I thought I would create for her a lovely lil smutty Sheith which I do hope you enjoy... Somewhat "canon" but also a lot of "canon who? never heard of that bitch..."
> 
> Happy Holidays my dear friend!!! Much love!!! 
> 
> Thank you [Glimmerystarlight ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight) for looking over this you are a gem!

**Merry Sheithmas**

 

It wasn’t as though they could really count the proper days when dealing with things like trying to track down Honerva or pulling the coalition together. Time and dates took on a new meaning when in the far reaches of space and travelling to assorted quadrants. Still, Keith found himself marking off the days in a small journal that he kept on himself; a habit that had formed while he was living in the middle of the desert, waiting for word on Shiro’s team. The door to Shiro’s room slid open, the biometrics lock keyed to recognize Keith. He slipped out of his boots and dropped a small overnight satchel at the door before walking across the living area to sit on Shiro’s lap, sighing as he felt the strong arms wrap around him. As usual, his lover was sitting behind a desk which was covered in paperwork which he was expected to look over and sign as captain of the Atlas. 

“I hate that tomorrow I have to go,” Keith said,  nuzzling against Shiro’s broad chest, “I’ve enjoyed being with you these last few weeks.”

Shiro held Keith tight against him, breathing in the younger man’s scent. “I know what you mean. Let’s make the most of it.”

Keith hummed his agreement. Moments like these were rare and they took advantage whenever they could, sneaking kisses in the darkened hallways of the Atlas, or nights like these where they would take their time slowly undressing each other savouring every inch that was offered. 

“What time are you leaving?” Shiro asked as he began to shed Keith of his jacket and shirt.

Keith moaned as Shiro took one of his nipples between his lips, sucking and nipping at the bud until it was hard against his tongue. “After the sleep cycle.”

“Where’s Kosmo?”

Keith grinned kissing Shiro’s lips, “With Krolia.”

Shiro’s eyes went wide, “Oh god, what did you tell her?”

“That I needed her to watch him so that I could have loud sex with my hot captain boyfriend until I could barely walk.”

Shiro flushed a brilliant colour that made his scar stand out on his face, “You didn’t.”

Keith snorted, “Of course not, but I’m sure she had a faint idea when she saw I had my bag with me and she knew it was our last night.”

“Why would you think that?”

Keith started to unbutton Shiro’s uniform, his eyebrow raised, “Likely was the fact she said to say hello to you.”

Shiro chuckled, “That you are so nonchalant about it all.”

Keith stopped, cocking his head, “To be fair, neither of us are used to being, well, parent and child type relationship. Is that weird?”

“Honestly?” Shiro sighed, “It’s just so you, and you’re perfect just as you are.”

Keith smirked, pressing his forehead against Shiro’s, “You’re such a sap.”

“Well,” Shiro used his robotic arm to lift Keith as he stood up from his desk chair. “as I am all finished here, I think it’s time we take this elsewhere.”

Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck, “Take me to bed,  _ sir. _ ”

“With pleasure.” Shiro nipped at Keith’s neck.

Shiro placed Keith down on the bed, stepping back only to remove his jacket and belt. He climbed back onto the bed wearing his slacks and white tank top. 

“Now where were we?” Shiro asked as he ran his hand down Keith’s form. 

Long gone were the lanky limbs of youth, Keith had grown into a fine man. Battle hardened muscles rippled under Shiro’s fingers, small faded pink scars from missions which they would never talk about. Shiro appreciated how much time had changed them both, allowing them to grow together and become closer. Shiro loved running his mouth along Keith’s body, tasting the sweat on his skin and breathing in his scent.

Shiro’s fingers hook into the waist of Keith’s jeans, his fingers deftly unbuttoning and slipping them down his legs. Shiro kissed Keith’s inner thighs, creating marks along his pale skin, working his was to his cloth covered groin. A dark wet spot was growing where his cock pressed against the soft fabric. Shiro licked his lips as he pressed his face into Keith, taking in the warm musky scent. 

Keith growled at his lover, “Are you planning on just smelling me?”

“Feisty aren’t we, love?” Shiro grinned as he reached up and slid the black briefs down, exposing Keith’s erection. 

Keith let out a moan as he felt Shiro’s hot breath against him, the way he wasted no time before wrapping his mouth around his lover’s shaft. Keith’s fingers twined in Shiro’s white forelock, his blunt nails scratching against his scalp. His hips rolled upwards, fucking into Shiro’s wet and needy mouth. Keith barely registered as the drawer beside him opened up, Shiro’s mechanical arm floating on it’s own to retrieve the bottle of lube which they had kept there. It was one which they had found at the space mall so many years previous and had become a favourite for it’s flavour and ability to heighten sensation for them both. 

Keith let out a gasp as Shiro’s metallic finger pressed against his entrance, the Altean arm holding warmth that was as alien as the crystal that powered it. Gently Shiro traced the puckered hole, his mouth taking care of Keith’s cock while he slowly pressed his finger inside, easing his lubed digits inside the tight entrance. 

“Yesss, Takashi.” Keith sighed as the thick finger thrusted inside of him, the lube already doing it’s work. 

Shiros head bobbed over Keith’s cock, the salty taste of precum on his tongue. Shiro turned on a new feature on his arm, a light hum filled the room. Keith’s back arched as he took in the sensation of Shiro’s finger vibrating low inside of him. His voice was coming out in shaking breaths and whimpers as he was unable to form words.  _ When the hell did he get this upgrade? _

Shiro rolled his tongue along the head, playing with the slit and foreskin. He used his other hand to stroke Keith’s cock as the mechanical one vibrated and stretched open his lovers ass. Shiro curled his finger, pressing against the hard knot of nerves. Keith keened, his back arching sharply as he came own Shiro’s throat. The thick and salty release filling his mouth that Shiro had to quickly swallow to ensure that he didn’t spill a drop. 

Shiro came off of Keith with a wet sound, his finger still thrusting inside, the younger man moaning and whimpering at the feeling. “You taste so good, baby.”

Keith cried, unable to form words as he wrapped his fingers around Shiro’s neck, guiding his lover up to his lips, pulling him in for a deep kiss. Shiro moaned as Keith’s tongue explored his mouth, taking the salty taste from him. 

“I need you,” Keith panted, “inside… please...”

“When you ask me so nicely,” Shiro slowly slipped his finger from inside of Keith garnering a whimper from the younger man.

Shiro leaned back to open his dress slacks, his cock hard and dripping. He wrapped his hand around his shaft, stroking it slowly, enjoying how Keith’s eyes were wide with hunger and need. The way his lover writhed in anticipation, whimpering, desperate for the feeling of Shiro deep inside of him. Shiro drizzled some of the lube onto his cock, the alien formula activating on contact. Keith whimpered, his mouth open as he panted, his eyes dilated as he reached down to open himself wide for Shiro. Shiro guided himself to Keith’s hole, pressing inside slowly at first. He moaned as his cock breached Keith’s tight rim. 

“You feel so good,” Shiro moaned as he bottomed out. 

Shiro paused, allowing Keith to adjust to his size. It wasn’t until Keith began to writhe and rut back against Shiro that he began to move. Shiro gripped Keith’s thighs, opening his legs wide as he drew his hips back and thrusted into his lover sharply. 

Keith moaned with each thrust, “S’good, harder, deeper.”

Shiro groaned as he gripped Keith tighter, knowing that come morning the pale flesh would be covered in marks and bruises. Shiro thrusted harder and faster, savouring every whimper and moan which escaped Keith’s parted lips. Shiro could feel his legs starting to shake from the strain. He drew from his reserves, dragging back before slamming back inside. Keith was already hard and dripping once more, his refractory period extremely short compared to Shiro. Shiro wasn’t sure if it was due to his age or his Galran heritage, but it wasn’t surprising to have Keith ready to go many times in an evening. To help Shiro would make sure to have Keith climax a few times first before allowing himself to, but tonight he had no control. He knew that he wouldn’t likely see his lover for a few months at best and wanted to be inside Keith the moment he heard the door to his suite open. 

“I love you,” Keith moaned.

Shiro pressed his forehead to Keith, “I love you too, baby.”

Keith cried out as he tightened around Shiro, cum splattering between them. Shiro moaned thrusting in once more as he felt himself release, filling Keith. Shiro collapsed beside Keith, his breath coming in heavy gasps.

Keith sighed in contentment nuzzling against Shiro, “That was delicious.”

Shiro chuckled, “Forgive me that you will have to wait a little bit before I’m ready for round two.”

Keith snorted, “Old man.”

“Hey! I’m not even thirty, hardly old.” Shiro sighed, “Besides patience yields focus, also I have a little something for you, give me one moment.”

Keith looked up to Shiro, confused as he was kissed on his forehead and the older man stepped out bed. Keith watched as he removed his dress slacks and adjusted his boxer briefs before walking out of the bedroom. 

“Does this something involve me getting out of bed?” Keith called out amused.

There was a familiar low chuckle from the living area, “No, just stay there. I’ll be right back.”

“Good,” Keith laughed, “I’m rather comfy right now and don’t want to move.”

Shiro sauntered back, his mechanical arm floating behind his back and a saucy grin on his face.

“What are you up to?”

Shiro slipped back into bed kissing Keith on the lips, “Merry Christmas, or at least the closest thing to it.”

“Wha--?” Keith looked confused as they parted, Shiro handing him a small wrapped gift. 

Being post war, and space, it was wrapped in a bit of cloth. Shiro’s face flushed as Keith smirked taking the small package.

“Sorry for the wrapping,” Shiro scratched the back of his neck, “I, uhh, didn’t have time to scrounge around the mall for some proper wrapping paper. Post-war and all.”

Keith chuckled, “It’s perfect.”

“Open it.”

Keith opened up the wrapping, revealing a small box. Inside there was a ring. “Shiro?”

“I know we are in the middle of hunting down Haggar,” Shiro started, his voice quivering uncharacteristically, “and so much is happening, but I also know that there is no one in the universe who I want to be with at the end of the day than my best friend. The one person who has always been there for me.”

“Takashi…” Keith could feel tears prickling the back of his eyes.

“Keith, would you do me the honour of becoming my husband?”

Keith smiled fondly, “I never would have thought that stealing your car could lead to this.”

“You’re killing me Keith.”

Keith blinked, one tear spilling over, “Yes you idiot! Of course I want to marry you.”

Shiro pulled Keith into a crushing hug, their kisses fevered as they laugh and cried in celebration. Shiro took the ring from Keith and placed it on his finger with a flushed smile.

“I know we can’t get married this second,” Shiro cleared this throat, “given that you leave tomorrow, and I don’t want to rush this. But I will be here waiting and ready for when we are able to find that moment of peace to properly celebrate.”

“Sounds perfect.” Keith admired the look of the silver metal that wrapped around his finger.

“I was thinking that we should do it out in the desert, at sunset.”

“Then we can dance under the stars.” Keith finished. “Wait you said Merry Christmas, where did you come up with that date?”

Shiro laughed, “You think I didn’t know about the little book you keep? I might have checked it to make sure I had the right date, or as close to it as I could muster.”

“You are such a sap.” Keith flushed.

“And I’m all yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter and Pillowfort for more fics and chatter! My asks/DMs are always open!  
> [@francowitch ](https://twitter.com/francowitch)  
>   
> [francowitch's pillowfort ](https://pillowfort.io/francowitch)  
> 


End file.
